the three maidens
by Kristine Rose
Summary: the story about the shaman king girls saving the world for once
1. The 3 maidens

_**The 3 maidens**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**3 maidens**_

It was a hot day. The sun shining non-stop. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. In the classroom it was much worse. Sitting in their desk in the hot sun shining in from the windows. The teacher just talking and talking and talking. The shaman gang was sitting in that very classroom unaware of what was about to happen.

Anna, Pirika, and Tamao were listing like always. They were always getting A's in every class. Anna was an honor student she was in the hardest classes possible. Pirika was an average student with perfect A's. Tamao was moved up a grade because she was so smart.

Of course you can't forget the guys, Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hao, Horo-Horo, and Tao Ren. Both Asakura boys were the same age, same height, the same birthday, they even looked alike. Asakura Yoh in engaged to Anna. Asakura Hao loves Anna but hasn't told her yet. Horo-Horo is going out with Tamao while his sister is going out with Tao Ren.

The guys just sat there not paying attention. They were just joking around. Ren wasn't too worried though. He got straight A's. Horo-Horo, Hao, and Yoh were the ones.

"Ok class our next unit is the story of the 3 maidens. I'm sure all of you have heard the story right?" Yuki-sensei asked the class. Everyone raised their hand. "Good. Then this weekend all you can get a copy of the book. Understand?" he said. "Hai" everyone replied. The bell then rang.

Yoh, Hao, and Anna walked home together. "So Anna what was Yuki-sensei talking about?" Yoh asked. Anna looked at him annoyed. "Your grandmother told us the story." She replied. "Well I don't remember it" he said as they turned the corner. Hao sighed. "Don't you remember Yoh? The three keys that hold the world together. The star key, the time key, and the heart key, right Anna?" Hao explained. Anna nodded. "Oh," said Yoh. A short pause. "I still don't get it" Yoh complained. Anna rolled her eyes. They got to the house gate. "Anna tell me the story please?" Yoh cried. Anna looked at Yoh then she looked at Hao. Hao smiled at her. "Hao tell the stupid story to Yoh" she commanded as they entered the house. Hao nodded.

"Yes Anna" Hao replied. He knew that it was would be better to listen to Anna then to disobey her. Anna then went to the living room to watch her daily soaps. Hao and Yoh stayed in the kitchen. "Well where to star?" asked Hao as he sat down on a chair and looked at Yoh. "How about the beginning Nii-san?" Yoh replied. "Yes I suppose that would be best" said Hao. Yoh started to cook dinner. "Well they say at the beginning of time 3 maidens were born. One to watch each heaven, land, or time. So these guardians were given items to do that. One guardian, said to be the oldest, was given the star key. It uses the power of the stars. This maiden used it only to protect the heavens above." Hao started. "Demo Nii-san isn't that what the Great Spirit is for?" Yoh asked his older brother.

"Just shut up and listen to the story Yoh" Anna commanded him. "I guess her soaps are over" thought Hao. "Gomen" said Yoh. Anna sat down across from Hao and listened to him telling the story, making sure he didn't mess it up. Hao cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the star key is to be the most powerful of all keys. The next maiden was the middle child. She was given the heart key. This key is to protect the earth. It uses the user's heart as its source of power. Last is the time key given to the youngest maiden. It uses the power of time as its source of power. It also allows the user to travel though time. This maiden was to watch over time. Each maiden then used their keys to crate a lover, so that their decedents would continue to watch over the keys. Each one created the perfect lover for them." Hao finished.

Anna looked at him. Yoh looked at his brother. "Then what happened Nii-san?" Yoh asked him. "I don't remember the rest." Hao admitted. Yoh then quickly looked at Anna. Hao also looked at Anna. Anna sighed to herself. "I'll tell you the rest after dinner." She replied. Yoh smiled. She got up from her seat and went to her room upstairs. Yoh finished cooking and started to serve everyone while Hao set the table. "Anna dinner is ready!" Yoh yelled out to her. She came down carrying three books. Yoh looked at her confused. "We already have copies of the book that Yuki-sensei told us to get." She replied to Yoh's confusion. Yoh and Hao just smiled. She gave them each a copy of the book.

Then took her seat across from Yoh and started to eat her dinner. Yoh looked at Anna and blushed. "Anna when are we getting married?" he asked her suddenly. Hao spat out his food. "Yoh!" he yelled out shocked. Anna just looked at him. She then placed her bowl of rice down. "Why do you want to know?" she asked him. "Well I think the sooner we get married the sooner I can kiss you." He replied. Anna blushed but hid it. Yoh smiled at her. She looked away. "Idiot" she muttered then continued eating. Yoh frowned but Hao smiled. "Why don't you just kiss her Yoh?" Hao asked him. Anna looked over at Hao. "Because I'm too scared of Anna" Yoh said laughing nervously. Anna smirked. Hao laughed. "That's sad Yoh" he said. "Shut up Hao" Yoh yelled at him. "Both of you shut up" Anna commanded. Both stopped talking.

"Shall I finish the story?" She asked them calmly. They nodded. "Good." Yoh sat next to Anna while Hao just looked at her. "As Hao was saying the 3 maidens created a perfect lover for each of them so that heir child can carry out the job of guarding their key. But there was a flaw in that. As soon as the maidens created their lover a catastrophe happened. Details of the catastrophe is unknown but most books say that it was a meteor. The maidens had one day to prepare but that didn't happen. The maiden with the star key transformed the key into a crystal. She then used the crystal to stop the meteor but it didn't instead, it made the meteor smaller. Before she died she asked the time key user to send her key to the future into someone powerful enough to protect it, and she did. With the meteor still coming the user with the heart key took her place. Before she did, she asked the same thing the star key user asked. The time key user nodded." Anna said. "Wait Anna. You mean both maidens gave their lives to protect the world?" Yoh asked her. Anna nodded. "That's messed up." Hao said.

"Anyways…"Anna continued. Both sat up and listened to her again. "The heart key user then transformed the key into another crystal only this crystal was shaped like a heart only it was her heart. This was to in sure her death protecting the world. So that when the meteor was destroyed so would the crystal along with her. The meteor was destroyed. All that was left was the time key user. With her only friends gone she decided to send her key forward in time as she did she left these words 'Although we weren't strong enough, we did stop it. I know there is 3 more girls more powerful then us. I hope for the keys to find these girls.' A tear fell down her face and with that she died." Anna finished.

"Wow!" said Yoh. "There is more detail in the book." Said Hao. Yoh nodded and then looked at Anna. She has this worried look on her face. "What's wrong Anna?" Yoh asked concerned for her. "Well in our books the time key user also said this 'these next 3 girls will be strong. One shall have the power to read minds and be the oldest. The next user will have a brother, younger or older, I do not know. She will have a strong heart and will be of middle age. The last user will be the youngest and will have the power to tell the future. But most importantly all 3 girls shall see ghost." Anna said. Both Hao and Yoh looked at Anna shocked. "So you mean that the next guardians were shamans?" asked Hao. "Or are shamans?" asked Yoh. Anna looked at Yoh. "What are you saying Yoh?" she asked him confused. "I mean…_Are _they shamans or _were_ shamans?" he answered her. "I don't know" she replied. "What are you saying Yoh?" Hao asked Yoh. "Think about it Nii-san! 'One shall have the power to read mind and be the oldest' that sounds like Anna. 'The next user will have a brother. She will have a strong heart and will be of middle age'. That is Horo Horo's little sister, Pirika. 'The last user will be the youngest and will have the power to tell the future!' that's Tamao. " He explained. Anna looked at Yoh shocked. Hao looked at Yoh shocked.

"What!" he asked them both very confused. "So you're saying that Pirika, Tamao and I are the maidens in the story?" Anna asked him. Yoh nodded. " Ha that can't be Yoh. It's just a stupid story. Right Anna?" replied. Yoh looked at Anna. "I'm sorry Anna." he said afterwards. Anna shucked her head. "I'm going to bed" she said. She got up and went to her room leaving Yoh and Hao alone in the kitchen.

Hao looked at Yoh. "Well now what Yoh?" he asked him. "I'll protect Anna at all cost. No matter what happens. I love her." He swore. "Have you told her yet?" asked Hao. "No" said Yoh sadly. "Better hurry up Yoh every guy likes her." Hao warned his little brother. Yoh nodded.


	2. enter the first maiden

_**ok here is chapter two the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**Enter First Maiden**_

The next morning Yoh was already making breakfast for Anna and his Nii-san. Anna went to Yoh's room to find it empty. She then went downstairs to see Yoh cooking breakfast already. She went over to him. "Good morning Yoh." She said to him. He smiled at her and hugged her. "Good morning my Anna." She looked at him. "Is your brother still asleep?" she asked. He nodded. "Good." She said. Yoh bent down and pressed his lips on hers. She kissed him back. He pulled her close to him and rested his hands on her hips. She rested her hands on his chest. They both smiled as the kiss ended. Yoh looked into Anna's deep black eyes. "Anna-chan there is something I need to tell you." He said. "Hm?" she asked. "Um…I l-lo…Iloveyou" he said. She giggled. "I know and I love you too." She said. He smiled and hugged her tight. Suddenly they heard banging. Anna and Yoh quickly pulled away from each other.

Hao entered the room. "Good morning." He stated. Anna glared at him. "Good morning Nii-san." Yoh greeted him. Hao nodded to his younger brother then sat down next to Anna. Anna was rereading the book. Hao looked at her. Anna then closed the book and looked at Yoh. "Don't forget 20 laps around town then 150 pushup and 180 sit ups." She told him. "Hai, I know Anna." Anna then nodded and started reading the book again to hide her smile. Hao looked at her confused. "Why so little training Anna?" Hao asked her. She stood up. "That's none of your business Asakura Hao." She then stated plainly. Hao looked shocked as if Anna had just slapped hi m. She then left the room.

Yoh went over to his brother. "It's ok. After all she is always like that right?" he asked him. Hao just nodded. "Yeah she is." He responded. Yoh went back to the stove and served him and his brother breakfast. Hao looked at Yoh. "Have you told her yet?" he asked. Yoh grinned. "Yep" he said. "Really? When?" Hao asked. "This morning" Yoh answered. "How did she take it?" he asked. "Well she told me how she felt as well so everything worked out." Yoh said with a grin. "Good for you little brother." Hao said. Yoh kept grinning. "Thanks" he said. Hao nodded.

Suddenly both boys heard a crash. They looked at each other. "ANNA!" They both said at the same time. Then they got up and went strait to her room to find her on the floor not moving. Yoh went over her and held her head against his chest. "Anna? Anna! Come on Anna. Answer me Anna. Come on." He begged her. Hao looked at Yoh. He felt pity for him. Yoh looked at Hao. "Well don't just stand there call Faust now." He ordered. Hao quickly did as he was told.

Faust showed up an hour later. He went up to Anna's room. And ran some test. He came back downstairs to the living room and looked at Hao and Yoh. "She is fine. There is nothing wrong with her. She isn't sick or tired." He explained. "To be honest I don't what caused this. I have no idea on why she just collapsed." He continued. Yoh nodded. Faust frowned. "So sorry Yoh-sama but I don't know what to do other then to let her get some rest." He said. Yoh nodded again. "Ok I understand." Faust bowed and left. Yoh looked Hao. Hao frowned. Yoh smiled sadly. "Everything will work out right?" he asked. Hao nodded.

Meanwhile upstairs in Anna's room: Anna was lying on her bed peacefully but was having a nightmare or so she though was. She was standing in the dark. The only light there was, was on her. She looked around. "Yoh?" she asked. Nothing. She started to run calling out Yoh's name. Nothing answered her. Suddenly she saw something bright. She went over to it and saw her worst nightmare. "Yoh!" she cried as she saw Hao eating his soul again. "No…no…no it's over. Hao is good now. No…no…oh Yoh." She cried and fell to her knees. An angel appeared next to her. "You hated that didn't you? You felt useless because you couldn't help him. You still feel useless to him don't you?" the angel asked her. The crying Anna nodded. "I can help you. I will give you the star key and you will become a guardian." The angel said. The scene disappeared. Anna stood up and looked at the angel. "The guardian of the stars right?" Anna asked. The angel nodded. Anna looked determined. "I'll do it." She stated. "Very well" the angel said and dropped the star key into Anna's hand. "Take care of it. Use it wisely. And never underestimate it, Shaman Queen" the angel said and left.

Anna woke up with a start. She sat up. The key jingled from her neck. She looked at it. "So I'm the new guardian. Just as the book said." She thought. She got up and went downstairs. Yoh looked at her. "Anna!" he said and got up to hug her. She slapped him. "Don't touch me Yoh" she said. He laughed. "Sorry" he then said. She nodded. She then looked at Hao. Hao looked at her. "I hate you." She said plainly and went to the kitchen. Hao looked at her retreating form confused. Yoh ran after Anna.

Anna was sitting on the kitchen counter. Yoh went over to her and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Anna?" he asked worried. "I'm now a guardian. That book was right." She muttered. Yoh picked her up off the counter and embraced her. She blushed lightly. "Yoh…" she muttered. "I love you Anna and I promise nothing will happen to you. I swear it." He said. She nodded. Yoh then let her go. They looked into each other's eyes. "I will protect you Anna. I will protect you with my life." Yoh thought. Anna smiled. "I heard that Yoh." She said. He blushed and bowed down. "Sorry I forgot" he said. She nodded then stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. He smiled and kissed her back. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes.

"How perfect you two are for each other." Hao said as he entered the room. Both Anna and Yoh blushed. "So how long as this been going on? And who else knows?" he asked them. "Uh…this has been going on for about a year now." Yoh confessed. Anna smirked. "And everyone knows" Anna said. Hao looked annoyed. "And were you guys ever going to tell me?" he asked. "No" both Yoh and Anna said at the same time. Hao looked shocked. "How come?" he asked them. "Cause you wouldn't believe it even with we told you" Yoh said. Hao sighed. "Well congrats to both of you." He told them. Then he noticed something around Anna's neck and it wasn't her spirit beads. "Anna what is around your neck?" Hao asked her. "The time key." She said honestly. "What!" Hao asked shocked.

* * *

and that is it plz review thanks

Anna


	3. Second Maiden Believe and Soar

ok well here is the long awaited chapter 3. I just wrote it so it's not that good. Sorry but I've been busy with hw and family problems. so here is chapter 3 and just to let everyone know I'm finishing chapter 5of Sasuke's Frist love. so that should be out soon.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

_**Second Maiden Believe and Soar**_

Hao stood there shocked. "Wait…Anna is the first maiden?" he asked unsure of what he heard. "Yep!" said Yoh all happy. Anna just looked at Hao as if he was stupid. "Ok…so that means that Anna is going to die protecting the world?" Hao asked. "Yep…wait no Anna isn't going to die. Right Anna?" Said Yoh. Anna rolled her eyes. "Hao everyone dies at the right time. I'm not going to die protecting the world I'll promise Yoh that." Anna explained. "That's good to know." Said Yoh and Hao at the same time. "I guess that proves that they are twins." Anna thought. Hao and Yoh were looking at each other unsure of what just happened. Suddenly they all heard knocking on the door. "Hao go answer it." Anna commanded. "What? Why me? Make Yoh do it." Hao complained. "No Hao you get up off your lazy ass and answer the damn door." Anna told him. She was sending a death glare at him. "Ok, ok I'll answer the door." He said.

Hao got up off his chair. He went over to the door and opened it. There stood Ren and Tamao. "Well look its hot head and pink plums." Hao yelled at Anna and Yoh in the other room. "Well yes I can be hot headed but I don't to hear that from someone who lost their powers when Yoh defeated him." Ren commented. Hao and Ren had their usually glaring contest. "You…You guys shouldn't fight so much." Tamao whispered. Hao and Ren looked at the little girl. "Ah…I'm sorry I had no right to say that. Forgive me." Tamao pleaded as she bowed a few times. Anna and Yoh were watching them from the kitchen door.

"She still has no idea that fighting is how Ren and Hao show their friendship." Yoh commented. Anna smiled. "Since when have you become smart Yoh?" she asked him. He looked down into her eyes. "Who know maybe I was faking on how dumb I am." He told her. She looked up into his eyes. "Yeah right, and I'm the Shaman Queen." She said and slapped him lighting on his cheek, then left to greet Tamao and Ren. Yoh watched her every step. "You have no idea what I'm hiding from you, my Anna" Yoh said under his breath.

Anna stood next to Hao. Hao and Ren looked at her. She slapped both of them. "If you're going fight do it somewhere else." She then told them. "Yes Anna-san they said at the same time and left for the living room. Anna then looked at Tamao. "Come on in Tamao." She told her. Tamao did as she was told. "So what brings you here?" Anna asked Tamao as she was taking her coat. "Well it's about the book. You know that one that sensei told us about?" Tamao replied. "What about it?" Anna asked. "I was wondering if you know…well the real ending." Tamao said. "Yeah we know about it." Anna replied her voice was low. Tamao looked at her concerned. Anna then pulled out the key around her neck, and showed it to Tamao. Tamao looked at it shocked. "Is that the Star Key?" she asked. Anna just nodded. "It is as I feared." Tamao said. Anna looked at her confused. Then Tamao showed her the time key around her neck. "Oh what joy this is." Anna said, "Well go sit down I'll make some tea." Tamao went and joined Hao and Ren in the living room. Yoh was still watching Anna.

Anna walked past Yoh and into the kitchen. Yoh just followed her. She went over to the stove and turned it on so that the water could boil. Yoh stood three feet from her, watching her every movement. Anna then went to the counter and got some rice crackers the group. She was about to take it over when Yoh grabbed it from her hand and placed it on the table. "Yoh!" Anna said annoyed. Yoh ignored her. He then took her hand and pinned her against the wall. Anna looked at him shocked. "What are you doing? Let me go right now or I'll slap you." She threatened him. "I'm not scared of you anymore Anna. Go ahead and slap me, it will just turn me or even more." He said trying to sound confident. He then kissed her.

In the living room, Hao had explained the story to Ren. Tamao already knew it. "SO that means that Anna, Pirika, and Tamao are the guardians." Said Ren confirming what Hao had told him. Tamao nodded. "Does Pirika know?" he asked. Tamao shrugged. Then all three of them heard the teapot whistle. They sat there for a minute but it didn't stop whistling. "Where is Anna or Yoh?" Ren asked. The three of them got up and went to the kitchen to see Yoh and Anna still kissing.

Hao looked away annoyed. Ren shucked he's head. Tamao of course blushed. Yoh pulled his tongue out of Anna's mouth. Then smiled at her. She was blushing a bright red. She then slapped him. He keeps smiling. Anna then looks at Tamao. "Come on Tamao." Anna commanded the little shaman. Tamao went over to her. They both went outside.

"Ok Tamao release your key." Told her. "But Anna-san…I don't know how." Tamao said. Anna sighed. "Listen to the voice in your head." Anna then told her. "No I can't." Tamao said. Anna sighed again. "Come on Tamao. You can do it." Ren cheered her on. She blushed. "Yeah Tamao show them what true power is" Hao cheered. She blushed even more. "Go Tamao" Yoh said. Tamao's face was a bright red. It was so red that it matched her hair color. "NO!" She screamed.

Anna looked at Tamao then closed her eyes. "Lights of Heaven and Hell show me the path upon which I am to take. Guide me, show me, be my light. Show me the light shine and be free. I beg you be my light. I Kyôyama Anna, Guardian of the Star Key plead you to release." Anna said her spell and the key broke off her neck and changed in to a crystal. The crystal was a bright yellow. It glowed and floated in front and Anna's chest. Anna looked at it shocked. Tamao looked at Anna shocked.

Anna smirked. "See it's not that hard. Your turn Tamao." Anna said. "No I can't" said Tamao. Anna glared at Tamao. "Tamao you have to believe in yourself. Stop being so weak. Trust yourself and soar beyond anything." Anna told her. Tamao froze and closed her eyes. "Key of time. Oh great guardian of time, know my sigh, hear my cry as I command you. Release." Tamao said. Suddenly her key changed in to a crystal just like Anna's only it was in a shape of a heart. It glowed red and floated in front of her. Anna smiled at Anna. "All you had to do was believe and you did." Anna said. Tamao smiled. "Yeah I did." She said.

* * *

random yoh and anna moment in there but yeah there is chapter 3 yay. please review thanks

Anna


End file.
